


Laundry Night

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Modern Era, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo AU Week, Reylo Charity Anthology, Reyloveweek, Smut, Sweet, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Rey Johnson cant sleep so decides to go and do her laundry in the apartment blocks basement. With thoughts of her rude grumpy neighbour occupying her mind she decides to make use of the washing machine during spin cycle.A little one shot
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 253
Collections: Reylo, Reylo modern!AU trash, reylo trash





	Laundry Night

Rey tossed and turned in her bed, hot and bothered. She could not sleep and it was now 1am, and she had to be up for work. She hated nights like this; nights where she lay, looking up at the ceiling of her one bed apartment in Niima Heights. Nights where the aching loneliness, no emptiness, would threaten to overwhelm her. Nights where she wondered if the past would ever let her move on. Feelings of abandonment would drag her down, wearing her out. She had moved to Ajan Kloss a year ago when she got a job as an engineer at Organa Industries. She had worked hard to get there after putting herself through school, had made friends and done well in her position. She should feel happy, fulfilled. Yet something was missing, something that was intrinsically apart of her, but she did not know what. Rolling on to her side she sat up on the edge of her bed sighing.

'May as well do something useful now im awake.'

She grabbed her pile of washing that lay haphazardly on the floor, slipped on her sneakers and headed down to the apartment's laundry.

Getting to the cool basement she flicked on the light switch, the bulbs golden light bouncing off the tiled walls. Dropping her laundry pile on top of the washer at the end, she knelt down and began placing all of the lighter items inside. Moving to the next machine she placed all of the dark items inside. Popping powder and softener in each machine, followed by a couple of credits, she set the programs and let them run. The machines soon whirred into life and began filling with water.

Rey switched off the light and headed back upstairs, climbing into the lift. It creaked and groaned as it shakily began to ascend. Normally she would take the stairs but feeling generally lazy and tired she took the easy option. The lift only got to the ground floor when it shuddered to a halt. Huffing, she at first thought it may have malfunctioned,as it was sometimes prone to do. Until the door opened, revealing the tall dark shape of Benjamin Solo, her neighbour. As always, he was impeccably dressed in a black designer suit, black shoes shining and polished, clearly designer. He said nothing but held her gaze for a moment. Remembering she was only dressed in her lounge pants and a vest, she began to blush and instinctively wrapped one arm around her chest. He had a way of looking at her that made her feel as though she were only an inch tall, something insignificant, invisible to him. He lived in the penthouse apartment at the pinnacle of their building, an apartment that could probably fit five of hers within its walls. He already resided there when Rey moved in and as with all her neighbours she always greeted him in the hallways or foyer. However, the only reply she ever got from him was a grunt. He never smiled or engaged in conversation though she had tried a few times. He was rude, obnoxious and thoroughly unpleasant which was made worse by the fact that he was absolutely beautiful. Tall and broad, with a face to rival any byronic hero, long raven hair that flopped around his face. His lips were full and soft, and now looked moist and ready for...

She snapped out of it, realising she was staring at his lips when he cleared his throat. He looked her swiftly up and down in a way that she read as disgust and stepped into the lift. He stood next to her pushed the button for his floor and the door closed again.

"You're back late," she commented, kicking herself for her abject need to communicate.

He gave her the side eye, she carried on staring ahead, wishing the elevator would pick up speed.

"Mmhmm."

The elevator seemed to Rey as though it had shrunk with his presence, he filled it. His arms brushed against hers filling her with a small thrill. She stepped slightly to the left trying to avoid it. He noticed but did not say anything. She could smell him, a warm, spicey musk that wrapped itself around her.

'Kriffin hell,' she thought.

It got to the fourth and ground to a halt.

"Well this is me," she exclaimed with a fake cheeriness as the doors opened.

Again nothing. Sighing she stepped out.

"Well, have a good night," she said turning back to face him.

He just stared at her as the door closed, his expression blank.

"Eurgh arsehole!" She huffed and headed to her apartment.

Ben Solo turned the key in his apartment door, sighing wearily. It had been another long gruelling day at the office. Snoke had kept him there on overtime on a takeover deal for The First Order Corp for TIE AT AT Manufacturing. They had got the company in the end, Snoke always did one way or another. Ben had been sent to finalise the deal, he always was. When Ben had left his mother's company wanting to forge his own path, Snoke had promised him an exciting, fulfilling future. So why after six years did he feel like he'd been working his ass off to just be a glorified henchman. He had been young and naive, blind to the First Order Corp's more nevarious dealings. Pride had stopped him going back to his mother, meaning that they hadnt spoken for so long. It had become twice as hard after his father had gone. Sighing, Ben pulled his suit jacket off and placed it across the back of his expensive leather sofa before collapsing on to its cushions, exhaustion hitting him. Everyday was the same. He got up, worked out, showered, went to work, did Snoke's bidding, came home, ate and slept. He had no friends, only rivals at work, especially Armitage who was always looking for ways to out do him.

Looking around his perfectly furnished apartment, the windows giving him a panoramic view of the city, he still felt empty. His life was empty. The only small piece of joy he allowed himself, was her, the girl from downstairs. He never really spoke to her, trying to keep his distance, trying to hide how she affected him. She used to chat to him regardless if they saw each other in the elevator or the foyer. Now however, she would just say hello, she could tell she disliked him, she finally saw him for what he was, a monster. He had been rude and obnoxious to her he knew. The truth was he thought her beautiful, full of life, the kind of girl with hundreds of friends, liked by all. What would he have to say to her? She had clearly been uncomfortable being in the elevator with him just. She had been that repulsed by him she had moved away when their arms accidentally brushed. The thought of their arms brushing filled him with a peculiar warmth. When the door had opened revealing her there, dressed in nothing but her pyjamas it had heated his blood. She had not been wearing a bra, which had been painfully obvious. It had taken all his self control to appear unaffected, but he had been unable to stop him glancing. She must have seen him looking and thought him a perverted creep. His mind dwelt on her tight form and fiery expression. He could not help but wish she knew what she did to him.

Rey angrily marched around her apartment 'tidying' up. In reality she was just restlessly moving things around in frustrstion. Why did she always feel like this when she saw him? The affect he had on her was ridiculous, though she would never admit to anyone. Noticing the time she headed back down to the basement as the wash cycle should almost be done. She flipped the lights back on and checked the machines, still ten minutes to go. The machines spun crazily, vibrating against the floor, warmth coming off them from the hot water inside. Rey could imagine him in front of her again, those dark eyes looking at her. She felt an overwhelming need surge within her. She was not sure if it was her loneliness, her frustration, her desire to be noticed or just outright desire for him. Yet it was there. Without thinking she leant her front against the vibrating machine, pressing herself right where she needed it. She let out a small gasp at the feeling. She needed this, she didn't care, nobody was about....

Ben stepped out of the shower towelling himself dry, steam filling the room. He kept seeing her face looking at him, gritting his teeth he tried to ignore it. His skin still slightly damp clung to his soft cotton pyjamas that he threw on when he noticed his laundry basket. It was overflowing.

'Dammit' he muttered.

His washing machine had broken and he had not gotten round to replacing it. Like most everyday things it had been forgotten with work. Picking the whole of the laundry basket up as though it weighed nothing, he headed to the basement. At least it would be quiet there this time of night.

He exited the elevator shifting the weight of his laundry into his other arm, Walking down the corridor he was surprised to see light coming from within the laundry. Puzzled he could hear gasps coming from within. He was even more surprised as he stood in the doorway. Rey was sat on top of one of the washing machines in full spin cycle. Her back was arched and her thrown back in wild abandon. Her one hand clutched and massaged one of her breasts that she had freed from her vest, and the other hand was slipped down the front of her bottoms moving and gliding. She gasped and sighed, eyes closed, lost in her own pleasure. Ben stood there dumbfounded and unable to move. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He was even more taken aback when he heard her whisper.

"Ben."

Did she mean him? Surely not. He felt his arousal harden, to the point of it being painful. He wanted nothing more than to cause that reaction from her.

"Rey?"he gulped, his voice breaking.

Her eyes flew open and she cried out as she saw him, standing there, hair damp in his pyjamas staring at her.

She immediately jumped down off the machine, putting her vest quickly back in place. Her face was flushed and her hair tousled. Ben simultaneously jumped and dropped his washing. For a moment neither spoke, just stood fixed to the spot staring at each other, trying to work out who was the most embaressed. Rey felt completely humiliated at the position he had caught her in. Ben quickly knelt down trying to pick up his laundry in an effort to hide his erection. This could not be happening.

"Excuse me," she mumbled trying not to cry as she ran past him and headed to the elevator.

"Rey!" he called after her, but she was gone.

He sat down heavily on the floor, looking hopelessly at his clothes on the floor.

Rey let herself into her apartment, hands shaking. She could not believe that happened. For anyone to have walked in while she did that...but for it to be him. What must think of her? She would never live this down, ever. Hot tears of shame ran down her face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was a nothing, a nobody, always alone, desperate. If he was repulsed by her before... The door knocked making her look up in confusion. Surely not? She left the bathroom and walked to the hall, kicking off her sneakers. She would fetch her laundry in the morning. Opening the door she was shocked to find Ben standing there. Had he come to mock her? Was he that much of a monster?

Ben stood staring at her, now he was here he did not know what to say. He just knew he could not leave it like it was. She stood glaring at him, that fiery spirit he admired about her shining through. It was then he noticed that her eyes were red and her face was wet. Without thinking he reached out his hand and gently wiped a tear away with his fingers. Rey felt a shock ripple through her at his touch.

"You've been crying."

His voice was deep and soft, tender even.

"Obviously," she snapped, still hurting and humiliated.

He did not rise to her tone.

"Why?"

Rey let out a little sob, wiping her face with her arm.

"Because you're you, and I'm me and you caught me...doing...doing that," she said avoiding his eyes. "You already think me disgusting, its just humiliating."

His expression was one of puzzlement and confusion..

"I dont think you're disgusting," he replied quietly.

"You dont?" She faltered.

He shook his head.

"Im sorry that i gave you that impression," he apologised. "Its just that...I dont always know how to act around people...around you. It's not been easy..in the past...look I'm sorry okay?"

Some things were obviously hard for him to talk about, she began to see the truth of his character. Had she misunderstood him all this time.

"As for what you were doing, its perfectly normal...you've no reason to feel ashamed."

His face had reddened but she knew that he was being genuine.

"I don't?"

He shook his head, his eyes downcast as he held on to the door frame.

"No...actually...it was really hot," his eyes flicked up to meet hers, he could not believe he had said that.

Her eyes widened and for the first time she noticed that he gazed at her as though a man hungry.

The air was heavy between them, scalding with a mutual heat and longing. Without stopping to question her decision she reached her hand out and placed it upon his chest. He held his breath, unsure as to what she would do next. She could feel the muscle and the heat underneath her fingers, through his tshirt. Her heart was racing and that aching had returned between her thighs. She left her hand there and looked up at him, her hazel eyes searching his deep brown ones.

"Ben," she whispered.

He heard the unspoken question in her voice and saw it in the look she gave him. He took a step closer, filling the gap between them, until she could feel the heat from his body. He held her face in on hand and wrapped the other around her small waist. He leant forward and took her mouth in his, kissing her tentatively until she kissed back. She probed his mouth with her tongue, exploring him, tasting him. He groaned and pulled her even closer to him, she could feel his hard length against her abdomen. Without breaking apart she dragged him into her apartment, him kicking the door shut behind him.

Their kisses grew urgent, almost frantic as they tried to reach all of each other. His hands slid down her back and cupped her buttocks, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as though it were no effort at all. He walked with her wrapped around him and pressed her up against the wall. Breaking away from her mouth he trailed his kisses down her neck, causing her to reach her hands up into his hair.

"Rey,"he breathed into her neck.

The warm damp sensation made her jut her hips forward into him. That urgent need was still there, this wasn't enough, she wanted more, needed more. She tugged at the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it up over his head as he walked her to the bedroom. The item of clothing was discarded on the floor. She ran her hands over his smooth, hard muscles, exploring, feeling. He fell with her on to the bed, both pausing, both panting with need.

Lying at her side he held her face and kissed her, gently once more.

"I've...i've never done this," he admitted.

She did not know why but she had always assumed he would be an experienced man, with any woman he wanted at his beck and call..

"Really?"

He nodded, almost shyly and for a moment he looked ten years younger.

"Me neither," said Rey finally.

Ben's face softened into a smile and kissed her again, he hand running down her waist and gripping her hip.

"Are you sure about this?"he asked.

She nodded and pulled him closer to her. She wanted all of him, the desire was overwhelming. She pulled her top off and threw it to the floor, exposing her petite breasts, firm and creamy. He gazed at them appreciatively at them and ran a finger over them enjoying watching Rey shiver at the sensation, her nipples hardened at his touch. He kissed her neck again and took his kisses down to her breast, making her wriggle beneath him. He smiled as he took a nipple into his mouth and kneeded her other breast gently with his hand. She whimpered and panted.

He took his mouth lower still down across her smooth flat belly, licking and kissing. He was building a feeling within her that made her feel as though she was going to implode. He got to the waist band of her bottoms and ran his fingers underneath the elasticated waist. She pushed her hips upward, searching, seeking. He gently pulled them down and off, freeing all of her, seeing all of her. She shivered at the sudden cold sensation as her hands automatically moved to cover herself up. He pushed her hands gently away.

"No dont, I want to see all of you."

He whispered. She slowly moved her hands away and opened her legs slightly. He ran his hand down across her stomach and rested the heel of his hand on to her mound, pushing slightly. She sighed and her hands moved languidly above her head. He felt warm and comforting, this felt right. He pushed himself lower down the bed so that his head was between her thighs. She thought she would feel embaressed but she didn't, she felt liberated. He kissed her softly along her inner thighs, increasing the pressure as he went. Then he put his mouth right at her centre, he could smell her arousal, she was wet for him, glistening.

As his mouth enveloped her most sensitive part her back arched and her mouth opened. He began to kiss, lick and suck as though he had been starved. She tasted sweet, salty and creamy all at once and as he felt how wet she was he groaned into her. He increased the pressure and the suction causing her to squirm and cry. He held her legs down with his hands so that she were locked in place. Her cries became more and more urgent as she gripped him by his hair. His own need spurred him on.

Breaking away from her he climbed back up alongside her and kissed her. The taste of both of them mingled in her mouth as he ran his hand down between her thighs. He stroked and teased her with his fingers, her excitement begining to reach breaking point. He pushed two fingers inside of her, slipping inside the moist warmth. She moaned and panted as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, stimulating her swollen nub with his thumb. Every nerve in her body felt stimulated, on fire. He could tell she was close, her cries became whimpers and her whole body tensed. He increased the pace, milking her with his fingers as she clung on to his bare shoulders. A wave of pleasure more intense than she had thought possible exploded through her, shattering her from the inside out. Her whole body spasmed and clenched. She pulled him down on to her clinging on to him as she rode out her ecstasy. The feel of him, his bare skin against hers was an anchor in the void of her loneliness. She took deep breaths trying to steady herself as she looked up into his eyes. He kissed her again and smiled and it hit her how beautiful his smile was.

Suddenly his face changed to one of disappointment.

"Ah kriff...i dont have any protection with me," he moaned, groaning into her neck.

His hard length was straining against his bottoms, pressing against her abdomen.

"It's okay," she reassured quietly. "I'm on the pill."

He looked up again, the smile was back but there was also a new intensity there.

"I want you," she said.

They were all the words he needed. Pushing himself up so he knelt over her he pushed his bottoms down releasing his erection. Her eyes widened slightly, he was definetely built in proportion. She tentatively reached her hand out and stroked the length gently. His body shuddered at her touch so she did it again. She opened her legs ready in invitiation for him, needing him to fill her. He held himself over her but seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his face.

"I dont want to hurt you," he replied.

"It's ok, it will be okay," she reassured.

He nodded and slowly pressed at her entrance with his swollen, moist tip. He pushed in slowly, saw her bite her lip and paused.

"Im ok," she reassured wrapping her arms up around him.

He pushed in further, all of the way in so he was flush against her. She cried out a little as he stretched her, filling her. The feeling of entering her was pure ecstasy to him, he closed his eyes as he savoured the feeling, his mouth opened in a small gasp. He paused, barely holding on, wanting her to be comfortable. As he felt her relax beneath him, he pulled out and drove slowly back in. She let out a heavy breath, almost of relief.

He slowly built up the pace and when he felt her pushing her hips to meet him he got faster knowing he would not be able to last long. Rey found that the initial pain soon gave way to more pleasure as he rode her. Each thrust a shockwave that racked her body. The feeling of having him inside her drove her wild. He began to grunt and groan as his body neared its release, she screamed out with every thrust. Their eyes both now open, looking at each other in wonderment and bliss. The sound of their flesh smacking together filled the room. With every stroke into her, he felt like he belonged, his was home. His body tensed all over as he came, she felt his warm essence release into her as he cried out with a shudder. He fell down on top of her, his head resting between her breasts. For a moment, both just lay there panting, spent and exhausted but more satisfied than they had ever felt.

He rolled off her and lay to her side, both looking up at the ceiling panting. He grabbed her hand closest to him and held it in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed it. Rey began to giggle. Confused, he turned to look at her.

"What?"

She looked back at him, grinning.

"I need to do my laundry at night more often."

He smiled back at her before pulling her into him, holding her tight against him. Their naked bodies pressed together in mutual bliss and belonging. As Ben kissed her head nuzzled under his chin, he could not help but think that maybe things could get better. She had given him hope.


End file.
